


5 people who called peter parker & 1 that didn't

by wlwmargo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwmargo/pseuds/wlwmargo
Summary: just what the title says





	5 people who called peter parker & 1 that didn't

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it! i wrote this in like a few hours so it might be not the best

**1\. May**

The sound of glass shattering rang through the apartment as May stared at the TV with a pale face. This couldn't be happening. Her boy was being crucified by the Daily Planet.

She scrambled to her phone, dialing the number with shaking fingers. The low tone rang and rang and rang until finally, it was answered.

"May.." He whispered and May almost broke into tears right then and there.

"Peter, we're gonna figure this out okay? But first, I need you to get somewhere safe."

"T-They know who I am. They all—" Peter's voice broke as he sobbed, "They think I did all that."

May gripped the edge of the counter until her palms turned white and closed her eyes. The only thing running through her mind was a continuous mantra of _My baby doesn't deserve this_. She took a deep breath and replied.

"They think wrong. We're going to get through this, hun, I promise. And that starts with you calling Happy and talking to Fury, you need to be in a safe place right now."

From the warehouse Peter had hidden in, he sniffled and nodded, "Okay… I love you, May."

She smiled with teary eyes, "I love you too, Pete. So much."

**2\. Ned**

Ned tapped the call icon next to Peter's name and held the phone in place between his ear and shoulder. As it rang, he tapped his fingers on the edge of his laptop.

The ringing stopped and his best friend's voice, albeit tired sounding, greeted him.

He put on a grin, "Hey! How are you?"

Peter let out a dry chuckle, "I've been better."

"I've tried tracing the video back to the person who sent it but they were really good at covering their tracks. I'm sorr—"

"It's not your fault, dude. But thank you for trying." He said.

Ned nodded solemnly, "I'll do anything I can to help, okay?"

"Thanks."

"I'm telepathically doing our handshake so you better do it too."

This time Peter genuinely laughed, "I am."

**3\. Toomes**

Peter looked down at his phone warily. _1 Missed Call & Voicemail from Ray Brook Federal Correctional Institution._ He slowly pressed play and waited for a sound.

_"Pedro—"_

The teen gasped and stopped the voicemail before staring at it with narrowed eyes. He cleared his throat and pressed play again.

_"Pedro! I know you're probably looking at your phone shocked but don't worry, it's just a normal call. As long as you don't ask how I got your number,"_ Toomes laughed before quieting, _"I, uh, saw the news… It was brutal. And I hope you're safe."_

It was silent for a second and Peter watched the blue line get closer to the end.

_"You're a good kid, you've done amazing things, and you don't deserve all this. So I know you're gonna fight like hell to clear yourself… Good luck, Peter."_

**4\. Pepper ( & Morgan)**

_"Hey! I'm probably super guilty that I missed your call so feel free to leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible!"_

"Morgan, come on, you wanna say something to Peter on voicemail?"

The girl perked up from where she was playing with Legos, "Petey?"

At her mother's affirmative hum, she smiled and rushed to her mother's side as the woman handed her daughter the phone.

"Hi, Petey! I'm playing with the Legos you got me and it's real fun but it would _even more_ fun with you. I hope you come over again, me and Mommy miss you a bunch. Love you!"

Pepper watched her hop off the couch and go back to her Legos with a smile and turned back to the phone in her hand.

"If you ever need to come by, sweetheart, don't hesitate to. We all want you to be safe while we work on this."

**5\. Flash**

_"Hel—Hello? Hey, Peter. I guess you really were friends with Spider-Man, huh? I'm sorry this is completely not the time, ignore that. Look, I know for a fact you didn't cause everything in London and I'm helping Ned and MJ prove it. So starting today, I'm putting our rivalry on hold_ (What rivalry?) _so I can save your ass… Sincerely, Flash Thompson."_

**+1. Tony**

Pepper closed Morgan's door after putting her to bed and saw Peter sitting on the couch. Knocking on the wall lightly, she gave him a soft smile.

"It's getting late, you heading to bed?"

He nodded, "I'm just gonna get some air and then I'll get to bed."

She squeezed his shoulder and headed to her room.

Peter went outside and closed the door behind him, walking towards the lake and sitting on the edge of the small boardwalk.

"You might've heard by now," He started, "But my, um, my identity recently got exposed along with some other stuff but I don't wanna stress you out with all that."

The moon shone onto the lake and its reflection wavered everytime Peter kicked one of the wooden posts.

"We're all working on fixing everything. Even Flash, which is crazy," He snickered, "You'd be running around like a maniac trying to get everything done yourself…"

Tear welled up in his eyes as he hastily blinked them away before standing up and dusting off his pants, "That's all I have for now, I have go to bed. Bye, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah if you want, leave a comment! any spare validation would be great


End file.
